Jackson Amadatha
Commander' Jackson Amadatha '''is a Senior Agent of SI:7 and the head of a unit of SI:7, Division Bravo. A Commander within the Grand Alliance, Jackson is a master of combat aswell as a master assassin, taking skills from ruthless training by himself and developing techniques from others. Aswell as being an SI:7 Operative, Jackson is a full Military officer and acts alot in the public Alliance Military field along with sometimes acting as a representative for the SI:7 to the rest of the Military given his Commander status. Coming from a life not even on the official records until the retaking of Stormwind, Jackson has proved a successful SI:7 Operative, Grand Alliance Officer, Surgeon, Combatant, Tactician and somewhat notable Rogue amongst other things. Jackson's past is virtually non-existent to those he doesn't tell or have access to the limited files available, though Jackson will agree to tell stories to his fellow co-workers if they ask. Over times being in foreign cultured lands, Jackson speaks more than a few languages, including but not limited to Thalassian, Darnassian, and Orcish. = Description = ---- Appearance The man standing before you stands a moderately tall six feet, a broad but flexible build his skin is a darker shade of peach white; with scars ''all ''throughout his body. His face is primarily oval shaped with a small bit more square at the chin. His lips a dark pink below a normal nose which points down, not very long but not very flat looking either. He has a large-er forehead covered half by his hair, which goes over his forehead onto the sides past the outside of his eyes, never getting in his way of doing something. His eye brows are thinner than they are thick, the same color of his hair, which is black; his pupils are colored a dark blue surrounded by a bleach white. His ears are attached, being a normal size with no piercings. His cheeks would be normal, connecting his just as normal jaw going along with his cleanly shaven overall face, though sometimes little bits of hair will show more when he goes a bit without shaving, though when this happens he normally shaves again, so this isn't shown all too much. His neck is a shorter neck, though still clearly visible it connects to the rest of his body, his Adam's Apple being a smaller one. On each side his collar bone pieces bare the largest bones there, though they don't stick out much as he's not frail and skinny. His shoulder are pretty broad, connecting to each side on his upper-upper body which goes to his arms, which are very strong though not an extreme amount of muscle are actually shown; his elbows are strong, yet they don't stick out as he's not all that skinny, connecting down is his lower arm which is a small bit hairy, it is a possibility he shaves it. This lower arm connects to his strong and swift wrists, which go to his coordinated and ambidextrous hands, which he trained to be ambidextrous, and was infact not born with it, though infact born right handed; despite being trained ambidextrous, he still feels the right hand in dominance in a weird way. When making a fist his middle finger knuckle strikes out the most, with his pointer coming in close along with his index and pinkie being smaller in a fist. His chest has a six pack clearly, having a strong upper-body due to that and a pretty strong spine which leads to his slightly broad-er waist which is quite strong and flexible, which connects to his thighs which are easily the strongest bones in his body, his kicks able to do serious damage; they lead down to his legs, which each have decently large knees with hair on the lower leg, though just like his arm, this hair seems moderate which means it's possible he shaves. They then go down to his feet which are pretty big, being strong just like his thighs to deliver possibly lethal kicks. Armor Jackson's primary set of armor is a brown set of leather with primarily lighter grey and some very light blue steel going over it. It is a custom made set coming from great Leatherworkers from Darnassus and Blacksmiths from Ironforge. It goes on tightly, but not too tight, and enables a free range of motion regardless, and is also extremely protective, and what may look moderately simple is infact not, as there is much science put into making the set to assure his protection is as great as can be without sacrificing any range of motion. His armor starts the bottom with very protective boots of leather, with steal over to reinforce; they then lead up to his leggings which go below where his leg-guard on his boots go, which go inside the leg-guard. His leggings are of leather up to the knee, which is then seen a large piece of Truesteel that goes from right above his knees to the top of his legs, they go on over the normal leather to protect his upper-legs better aswell as to be used to hide and store items and or weapons in. Where there is not the steal over-plating below his knee to the top of his leg-guard on his boots are internal protective measures to add to the protection of the lower parts. It would then lead to his chest piece, which is all strong leather like his leggings, starting at the middle of the stomach to the top of his chest piece goes, similar to his leggings a Truesteel guard which still allows maximum mobility, where there is not that over-plated Truesteel is internal protection to still protect his lower stomach; his chestpiece goes all the way to the top of start of his neck. On his waist is a belt that clips over, securing the leggings and the chest piece more plus the ties that they tie to eachother with. Then would be his shoulderpads, on larger than the other with blade-spikes going out but his shoulders would still be balanced due to the complex design. They lead down to his arms, which are only protected by the leathers over and the internal added protection, which that internal protection is still great protection. It then leads down to his hands and wrist protection, around his wrist would be the leather which leads to his hand gloves, which are fingertip-less so he can feel things better, and use his nails for whatever times he may need them. He then has his facial protection, which sometimes is full on headgear, which connects to the rest of his armor, consisting of leather on the back, a helm which connects too that goes on the top, being made of leather with Truesteel to reinforce, then the sides and face mask, his face mask having a bit of extra Truesteel to protect more, his eyes would then be seen, narrow, through the slit hole. When he does not wear this full piece of headgear, he wears a simple white mask from his neck to his nose. Personality The personality of the man is definetely that of being unique. He speaks calmly, and is generally a very logical person. If one where to speak with him alot, or be around him alot, they'd notice that he lacks the ability to show emotion, though is able to in some cases. He has a mild diagnosis of Antisocial Personality Disorder (aka a Sociopath), though is not very unfriendly, though also doesn't try too hard to make random friends. While he may have mild social problems, he's almost never rude to people he's just met, or people whom haven't done anything he views as bad, as he finds alot of annoyance in those whom are. When in combat, despite the fact he may yell, he generally tries to remain calm whilst in combat, or other stressful events he'd partake in. Combat Prowess This man was clearly no rookie to combat, some consider him, including himself, a master of it. He has been proven to be capable of using almost any weapon, considering himself a 'Weapons Master' at that. He prefers hand-to-hand aswell as firearms, though will also use many types of melee. His aim is quite fairly great, and is a skilled sniper. He generally tries to use non-lethal strikes, sometimes not even using a weapon, rather going hand-to-hand, even when the other is armed, he'll attempt to disarm thee. Utility Skills Aside from his great combat skills, Jackson holds some other skills in some other arts. His other skill aside from combat he considers himself very, very skilled at, is medical work. He is a very skilled field medic and is capable of performing surgery. He's saved many people on the battlefield and in allied grounds. Whilst also a medic, he studies toxicology, and knows how to make poisons; though he is still better at using poisons than making them. He usually resorts to poisons made of Potassium Chloride or Pancuronium Bromide, and less lethal poisons include those that incapacitate, such as those made of Sodium Thiopental. He also likes cooking, but is actually quite a bad cook. He makes meat pretty well, as its pretty easy to use a grill and seasoning, though complicated dishes he's pretty bad at and generally doesn't attempt to make them. He also likes Engineering and considers himself an expert in the side of it pertaining to weapons, but he is still definitely no Engineering Master. Also of note, he can ride alot of different animals and vehicles. Weaponry Jackson has a countless array of weapons in both his personal collection aswell as the armory of the SI:7. Though he normally wields his primary set of Blades, which are also blessed by His Holiness the Archbishop Alonsus Secundus. The blades fit nicely in two designated holsters on his sides. = History = ----''NOTE: The following history, fro m an In-Character standpoint, is '''STRICTLY CLASSIFIED '''and is here for Out-of-Character reading. The only people that would have access to this information, would be above-junior status operatives of SI:7 and members of the Alliance High Command. Early Infant and Babyhood (Golden Age of Stormwind) One day, the exact date unknown, in the year 2 L.C., laid a newborn infant on the steps of the Stormwind Orphanage. This infant laid within a basket, a single note reading, "The boy's name is Jackson Trellent Amadatha.", written from presumably Jackson's unknown parents, the infant laid on the steps, until to be picked up by Priestess, whom would situated him on a bed. For about nine months, this small infant laid in the same orphanage, being nursed by the kind Priestesses of the Orphanage, and taken care of by the fellow orphanage-tenders. Though nearing nine, the boy would become more active, he learned to crawl, though nothing changed even then. This would go on for about another year... A year later, in the year 3 L.C., there were still no parents interested, and the 1 Year Old Infant called 'Jack' now, was left to be taken care of the Orphanage Clergy in hopes of parents finding the Baby. Infanthood (The First War) Not long later, in the same year as prior, the First War erupted after the Dark Portal opened. The Orphanage was sieged by Orcs, and it literally collapsed. Though, an infantry squadron of allied soldiers managed to bravely go in and safe the babies, and took them with them as they fled Stormwind City and placed them under care. Still parent-less, Jackson was granted a Lordaeron Citizenship, as he lived in an orphanage in Lordaeron City, and fell under the Kingdom of Lordaeron. Jackson lived a parentless infanthood for another five years throughout the First War, being taken care of by fellow Priests, Priestesses and others. Childhood (Post-First War to Second War) Five years later, the First War was over, and Jackson was Six Years of age, and still lived, surprisingly aswell, still parentless. He lived quite an un-eventful life until he was just Nine, and that was when the allied forces made the decision to take back Stormwind City, in an event known as the Second War. Jackson was to stay back whilst obviously the Military went, though after the taking back, he got Stormwind Citizenship and was re-instated as an Orphan of the Kingdom of Stormwind. After this, his lift was quite uneventful until he was Twelve years of age, the year being 16 L.C., Jackson would witness a group of helpless Citizens be murdered ruthlessly in front of him as he was walking the streets of Stormwind. It was then, Jackson decided his dream would be to serve his Grand Alliance as a Rogue of Clandestine services. He began taking part in as many fighting and self-defense courses or training he could find around, as well as even train himself. He began doing this at only the age of Twelve. Late Teenhood and Early Adulthood (Post-Second War to Third War) In the year 22 L.C., Jackson was finally Eighteen and, after six years of vigorous and brutal training to become one, Jackson was enlisted into the Seventh Division of Stormwind Intelligence, known as SI:7. He became a successful member and his training only got harder and more efficient. While a part of SI:7 still, it wasn't for another Fifteen years Jackson would be a notable Agent within. First Year of SI:7 and the Third War (Third War) After conducting many simple operations for the SI:7 for nearly a year, the Third War erupted and Jackson was immediately assigned to an operation in which he would attempt, along with a small team, to get a sample of the Plague. They did many operations but failed due to the intense security measures of the Scourge. Jackson was assigned to this the entire War. Continuing Operations for SI:7 and the Burning Legion (The Burning Crusade) After fitting into the life of an SI:7 Operative for about three years, it was at this point Jackson was becoming more skilled in the arts he practiced, almost a master for being able to hone the skills for over three years. Though he is still nothing to the skills he holds today. And, after the operations regarding the Plague, Jackson became interested in Toxicology, where he'd start training to craft his own poisons. Soon the Burning Legion debacle came and Jackson was assigned to many various operations in Outland, many of those operations leading to Jackson almost dieing due to fighting Demons. Jackson also had a passion to become a medic and surgeon, and also studied that. The War Against the Lich King (War against the Lich King) Not just a year after the Burning Legion debacle, came the War against the Lich King and Jackson was assigned to the same operations he was back in the Third War, attempting to get a sample of the plague. He did this for along while until word came out that a unit of the Stormwind Army went on a failed operation headed by then-Knight-Lieutenant Correnius Xavier. The unit was then captured by the Scourge, and Jackson was assigned to lead a low-profile team of logistics and tactical specialists to attempt to locate the team. They continued research for another five months approximately, and after a long debacle of espionage operations on the Scourge, they located the team. Once the team was located, Jackson and his low-profile SI:7 team were sent to go save the team. Sadly, a number of the men lead by Knight-Lieutenant Xavier were tortured and killed throughout the months they were missing and the SI:7 couldn't find them. And, the members whom weren't killed, were reportedly raped by Succubi. After the team was in grave injuries after being abruptly and brutally tortured literally a couple hours prior to the SI:7 Team locating the unit, and Jackson did emergency medical work on multiple members, and for his bravery and courage, was awarded the Alliance Royal Red Cross (ARRC). Jackson took a break from operations for SI:7 and stayed on the backbone for the end of the War, being extremely tired out and used this time to continue to hone his skills in Toxicology and Medicines. = Identifications = ---- Signature Jackson over time has had a few signatures, though his most common one reads "CMDR J. Amadatha", as well as some occasions "CMDR J. T. Amadatha", as well as rarely "J. Amadatha" ''or ''"J. T. Amadatha". Signatures From http://signature-maker.net = Miscellaneous = ---- Quotes * "There's a difference between trusting someone, and calculating whether they will betray you or not." ''- Jackson regarding trust. * ''"We aren't in the dark; we are the dark." - Jackson regarding the lives of Agents. * "Oh, only the trustworthy survive on my list of friends, Sab." - Jackson regarding friends, to another friend. * "Touch me, I will show you to the stockades. Touch her or her companion, I will show you an unimaginable hell." - Jackson to a man threatening him and his close friend at a tavern. * "In war is death, in hell there is war." - Jackson on war, and serving in it. * "To be valorous, one must be courageous; to be honorable, must earn respect; to serve justice, one must punish the evil." - Jackson's view on his personal three virtues; valor, honor and justice. Voice Reference Jackson sounds alot like John Reese. Music Influences * Won't Back Down - Eminem (Theme Song) * Champion Sound - III Factor (Theme Song) I will be picking out more songs for Jackson soon. Media WoWScrnShot 122215 193528.jpg|Jackson, 'Talon' and Vina Chillin'. WoWScrnShot 010316 185508.jpg|Jackson and Lord-Marshal Adroby Relindor On their Treadblades. WoWScrnShot 020516 003455.jpg|Commander Amadatha and Captain Adrieth Revane lead Watchmen and SI:7 Agents alike whilst in an investigation. Trivia * Jackson's last name is pronounced 'AMA-DATH-A'. * Though he's able to make friends, Jackson shows signs of Antisocial Personality Disorder in violent situations, or situations were one would generally feel emotionally hurt after doing something (Such as killing someone, even an enemy.). * Mainly due to getting his own main set of blades from one, Jackson has much respect for Orcish soldiers despite them fighting for the opposite as he does. * Jackson is a self proclaimed master of almost every fighting style. * Jackson likes blacksmithing, though he leaves it up to the best when crafting his own weapons and armor. * For some reason, Jackson likes animals and refrains from killing any type of non-humanoid creature. * Jackson thinks that if he would've lived a normal childhood, he would've been made fun off for his middle name, sounding a bit feminine, 'Trellent'. He claims he would've preferred 'Trevor' or 'Trent'. * Mainly only known to those within the SI:7, Jackson's designation is #036, also being a Head Agent of SI:7. * Jackson also has a codename he sometimes uses, which is 'Zero Charlie Foxtrot'. The meaning of the code would be; his codename 036, zero, third letter in the alphabet is C, phonetically Charlie, Sixth letter in the alphabet is F, phonetically Foxtrot. Zero Charlie Foxtrot. * Unbeknownst to him until recently, many call him 'Commander Leatherhead' or 'Leatherhead'. Category:Characters Category:SI:7 Category:SI:7 Agents Category:SI:7 Division Bravo Category:Human Category:Stormwind Human Category:Spies Category:Military Officers Category:Rogues